bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blankslate/Bleach 528/Everything but the Rain Review
Looks around* ... ... Okay, so since Aha didn't want to review this week's chapter over here, I decided I would step in and do it for him. I mean, this IS a Bleach Fan Fiction wiki after all, so it's only right that a Bleach chapter be reviewed here. If it isn't, then all of existance as we know it could crumble, and we certainly don't want that now do we? Time for my introduction... Hello i'm Blankslate; I review it...because the other guy didn't! So let's dive right in! :DD THE REVIEW So we start off this chapter with Ichigo somehow back into his human body. Just as confused as we are, he begins to wonder how exactly this happened. Didn't he leave his body in at the Urahara shop? If he did, who brought it back to his house? So Isshin is the only viable option here. How, when, and why? Who cares? The chapter just keeps going. Ichigo is in front of his house and just as he thinks Isshin had brought his body back, the old man himself opens the door to greet him. But before he can physically attack him like he always does, he finds that Ichigo quickly ran away. We find that Ichigo had run off to the place where that woman from the lost agent lives. I forgot who this woman was at first; this new arc is doing so darn well, I almost lost all memory of that last arc and those who were involved in it. Thankfully, this blood war shit doesn't forget old faces that easily. So Ichigo arrives at his older sister's house and-Wait....what? She's not his big sister? But she just...oh wait, she's his boss. Now I remember. Maybe this arc isn't doing so good after all.... So Ichigo arrives at his bosses house in a shabby state. She calls him out for coming to visit her while he's soaking wet from the rain (life lesson folks: when it rains...*looks around*...people get wet. *nods*) and gives him a shower while also drying his clothes for him. Man, I wish my boss was this hospitable; all he ever does when I come over to his place asking for a shower is hit me repeatedly with his coffee maker and tell me never to come back to his house again. DDDDick... While he's in the shower, he ponders how he can possibly face his friends and his dad after having his Zanpakuto broken, and being in a pretty miserable state of mind. Well kid, seeing as how your friends are generally the most accepting people out there, you shouldn't really have much trouble. I mean, hell, it's not like after telling Orihime, she'd go all "OMG you're such an incompetant douche-nozzle! You should just die!!" What kind of friend would do that I wonder? As for your dad...well he beats you on a daily basis, so it shouldn't really do much to your already fucked up living schedule. After he gets out of the shower, he attempts to thank her but she throws something at his face before he can finish. Now, pardon me for not being well versed in japanese edibles, what the hell is that thing that she threw in his face? I mean, it looks like some kind of giant onion of sorts, based on looking at it. Dude, something burning hot like that and being thrown at your face could possibly break your nose. I could just be missing something...or maybe i'm just running out of ideas for a joke, but it is kinda something that made me pause for a little bit. Anyway, she tells him to eat it, put on his dry clothes and go back home''.'' Well, thanks ma'am. It's not like it's still freezing fucking cold outside from the rain and shit, meaning that i'm just going to get soaked again (therefore defeating the entire purpose of drying my clohtes). I mean, i'm sure it would have been too much trouble to just drive me home or something, or at least offer an umbrella (note, I understand that she offers him one as he leaves). So thanks for that. >_> She starts going on about how she's glad he came while her son was asleep and...am I the only one who's confused as to why all of her sentances end with an exclamation mark? That, for the most part, generally implies that what you're saying is being said with a louder or even a yelling tone, and seeing how Ichigo doesn't usually yell unless he's batshit scared or nuts, you're ''probably going to wake the brat up faster than Ichigo would. Anyway, Ichigo apologizes for always skipping work (nice thought there buddy; it's no wonder you're in such a shitty state) and then coming to her at a time like this, but before he can finish, she gets right up into his face with an angry expression, before promptly headbutting him in the most odd way possible while also growing a bit of chin hair at the same time. She tells him that she sees him as a little brother, pretty much (see? I was kinda right...) and that he could always come to her when he needs to. Again, greatest. boss. ever. Seriously, if I skipped work and came to my bosses house asking to hang out, or to give me stuff that I needed, guess what? I'd get fucking fired. Probably hit over the head with a bat a few times as well. Thank god this is a manga/anime, where real world logic never applies. Then, Isshin arrives decked out in his Shinigami gear and decides to bring Ichigo home. As they leave, aside from introducing the worst background effects i've ever seen besides having no background at all, he tries to joke around about the fact that Ichigo's been gone for 2-3 days, but Ichigo will have none of it, telling him to spill the beans on what he knows. Isshin....somehow knows what all has happened in the past few chapters by talking to Urahara, despite being in the human world most all of this time, and having no way to talk to Urahara or the others who were involved (they are still in Hueco Mundo, right? Plus, Ichigo still has Urahara's phone, or it's back at the royal dimension one). I guess the good ole' King of Exposition took a joy ride and happened to bump into Isshin on the way. Well, that aside, Ichigo pretty much grabs him by the collar and wordlessly demands to tell him the whole story. Isshin references what Ichigo told him back in the Winter War about telling his origins and shit (a reference to something in the past! Huzzah!), and decides that now is the time to do so. I personally think telling him when he first got his Shinigami powers would have been a good place too, BUT, if we did that, we wouldn't get this amazing twist that absolutely no one saw coming!!! It shows a flash back of what I assume to be a wounded Isshin lying on the ground wounded from a fight, and then showing a really cute, young Masaki running to his aid, offering to heal his wounds after she apparently killed "that thing". What is "that thing" exactly? We don't know; it all depends on the next chapter really. I assume it's a bigass Hollow, but if that's the case, how come Isshin couldn't do it in and Masaki could? Oh screw it. Masaki's a Quincy-HUBAGABR, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA???? Wait, didn't we already know that earlier? The Score Alright, i'll keep this part brief since i'm tired. '''Artwork': 7/10. It would have been higher if it wasn't for those awful background effects used when Ichigo left his bosses house. Seriously, what was that supposed to be? Couldn't you have just drawn rain like normal? '''Story: '''8/10. We're finally getting some back story on Isshin, something we've been waiting on for a long time. I'll punch anyone who goes "Aw man, we're doing HIS backstory now? LAAAAAAMEE!!!!" Nothing much really did happen here otherwise, but I did like some of the expressions used by characters. This does convey that emotion will weigh on them in the future ~_~ '''Fight: '''N/A. The most action we got out of this was some chick throwing a bigass puffy onion at a dude's face. '''Final Score: '''8/10. Nothing really bad in this chapter unless you just wanna nitpick, so overall, I'd say this chapter was '''Good. '''Nothing special, but at least we're finally getting somewhere with all of this. Closing thoughts ...Nope, got nothing. What did you guys think of this chapter? Put a comment down below and let me know! Category:Blog posts